A Web of Lies
by Critical Bit
Summary: After having their guild members massacred by a rival guild, the survivors dedicate themselves to finding answers, learning why they were attacked, and stopping it from happening again. But their mission leads them to discovering a much more sinister plan. One that threatens the frontlines. OCxSinon.
1. A Forced Reality

**Hello everyone. Had this idea lurking in my head before I decided to go with it. And yes, Sinon is in this, so I suppose this story does have some AU elements in it, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. But enough of that, happy reading!**

**And special thanks to ThisIsTheGreatestUsername for providing some much needed feedback!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Forced Reality<p>

_December 10, 2022_

_Aincrad - Floor 2_

"Alright, listen up! I'm not going to repeat myself," Kibaou shouted over the congregation of players in front of him. They were spread out over the plaza that sat at the center of the town of the second floor, Urbus. Players and NPC's alike were gathered around the expansive space. Kibaou eyed each person in front of him. His menacing gaze forced some players to look in any other direction, "We're here for one reason only. To get to the second floor boss. Screw anything else!"

Most players were standing on the cobblestone floor that surrounded the fountain Kibaou was standing on. Others were sitting in the grass and beneath the trees that extended beyond the cobblestone square, muttering to one another about Kibaou's orders. Some players exchanged looks of wariness. Since Diavel's death during the first floor's boss fight and Kirito's sudden disappearance afterwards, the frontline's leadership was in question. Kibaou saw no reason not to take the position himself.

But Sinon knew that he was the worst possible choice

Calling Kibaou hot-headed would be an understatement. It was always his way or no way at all. His stone-handed method of leading people spread a feeling of uncertainty over the frontline. After the boss fight, Sinon had watched with disgust at how Kibaou had treated Kirito before his departure. Nobody that close-minded had any right to lead anyone.

Sinon shouldered her way through the crowds as Kibaou went on with his orders. She eavesdropped on the murmurs of players as she passed them by.

"Man, I wish Kirito would come back. At least he did something."

"You kidding man? You heard him. He's a beater now. Doesn't care about anyone but himself. Kibaou may be an ass but at least he's making an effort."

Sinon came to a stop when she caught sight of a familiar face standing a few feet from the fountain. A large man with an axe on his back was watching Kibaou. She stopped next to him, watching straight ahead as she spoke.

"We have a problem, Agil," she said. Agil looked down and shrugged.

"No two ways about it. Either Kibaou takes up the leadership role or the frontline collapses before it has a chance to grow," Agil said. Sinon hummed to herself and crossed her arms, looking around the crowd of people.

"What about you?" she asked. Agil chuckled lightly.

"I'm not cut out for leadership, Sinon. Sure, I can boss around a couple of players, but a group like this? You're better off having everyone run around," Agil said. Sinon kept a blank face, weighing her options carefully. She looked around the group of players, hoping to find the girl who was with Kirito or someone else who looked capable of leading. Instead, she found something disconcerting.

Two men were seperated from the rest of the group. One was wearing a grey cloak and hood and the other was a surprisingly older man with greying hair and a wrinkled face. The red armor he wore shined in the midday sun. The cloaked figure raised a pale hand and placed it on the other man's chest, pushing it gently a few times. The other nodded slowly.

Intrigued, Sinon broke away from Agil and blended in with the crowd, moving close enough to hear what they were saying. The older man spoke.

"I understand. I'll start looking immediately. If anyone has them, I'll be sure to…relieve them of it."

The cloaked figure nodded and turned his back to Sinon as he walked away. A hand rose from the depths of its cloak, displaying a blue crystal in his palm. His body was enveloped in a bright light and vanished.

Sinon furrowed her brow. She wasn't sure what they were talking about but it didn't sound like any normal conversation. Especially what the older man said. What exactly did he mean by 'relieving them of it'? Sinon stroked her jaw. She kept her eyes planted on the same place as if the loaked man would suddenly come back. A hand clapped her on the shoulder. Sinon turned to see Agil standing behind her.

"Come on, meeting's over," he said. Sinon turned back to see the older man had disappeared as well. Sinon took a slow breath and nodded. There was nothing to gain now that both were gone. She left the plaza with Agil, her silence in contrast to the numerous questions she was asking herself.

...

_Aincrad - Floor 1_

"…Makoto?"

Suzu leaned closer to the door. The room on the other side was quiet, just like it had been every time she came for the past month. She knocked on the dark oak of the door. The sound reverberated through the dim hallway, but was followed by silence. Suzu sighed. She ran a hand through her short brown hair.

It had been over a month since Sword Art Online had launched. A month since the game she had adored had turned into a fight for her life. When Kayaba's announcement was spoken over the entire player-base, she could barely believe it. Reverting to her real world appearance, complete with her short brown hair, hazel eyes, and round, youthful face was a shock. The game even recreated the small scar on her left cheek.

But what hit her most were the rules Kayaba had laid down. She couldn't escape unless she cleared all of the game's one hundred floors and if she died at any point, she would die in the real world. It was a hard truth to swallow, but it was one she learned to live with. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same for her older brother.

Makoto had taken the news harder than she did. In truth, she couldn't help but feel responsible for his suffering. Back in the real world, she wanted her brother to give it a chance and, after practically pestering him about it nonstop, he reluctantly agreed. Now he was stuck in a situation he never wanted to be a part of in the first place, all because of her.

Makoto's fear and anguish overwhelmed him. It forced him to shut himself inside his room and never come out. Suzu had tried everything she could to coax him out, but nothing worked. Nothing she said made a difference. She felt useless. If she couldn't save her own brother, how was she supposed to do the same for others?

"How's he doing?"

Suzu turned to the source of the voice. A girl with long, blonde hair tied into a braid wearing a shirt of chainmail underneath a metal breastplate stood next to her. She wore a look of concern on her cute face as she came to Suzu's side and faced the door. Suzu shrugged, turning and leaning her back against the wall.

"The same as always, Sabine. I'm worried. I don't want him to stay locked up forever. It's not healthy," Suzu said. Sabine pressed her ear against the door, furrowing her brow in concentration. Suzu watched as Sabine nodded to herself.

"He's doing better, at least." She said. Suzu raised a brow.

"How can you tell?" she asked. Sabine rubbed her arm, her curious look turning sullen.

"He's not crying anymore, like he was last night. I managed to calm him down a little. I talked with him through the door. I hoped he would come out today, but I guess I was wrong," she said. Suzu pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. She placed a hand on the door, looking down at the space between the door and the carpet.

"Are Kreuger and Orwell here, yet?" she asked without looking up. Sabine nodded.

"They're waiting downstairs, arguing over weapons or some such. I stop listening after a while," Sabine said with a half-hearted smirk. Suzu nodded in understanding.

"I'll be down there in a minute, okay? I'm not giving up just yet," she said. Sabine clasped her hands together and left Suzu alone. After taking a few steps, Sabine hesitated and looked over her shoulder.

"When I talked to him yesterday, I could tell he still had some strength in him left. He'll climb his way out of it, Sybelle. I'm sure of it. We just have to support him as much as we can," she said. Suzu cracked a forced grin at Sabine using her username. The two shared a quick glance before Sabine walked away and down a flight of stairs.

Suzu placed one hand on the door and another on the knob. She pressed her forehead against the door. She needed to do something. Seeing him like this was unlike him. He was usually so happy and caring. To see him reduced to such a sad state tore her up inside. Suzu nodded to herself and spoke in a soft, understanding voice, "Makoto? Talk to me, please? C'mon, we can't do this without you. I can't do this without you."

Still no answer. Suzu tapped her forehead against the door several times and shut her eyes, "We cleared the first floor. It IS possible to get out of this. We can go back home, but I can't do it without you. None of us can. So please, open the door."

Again, silence was her only response. Suzu pulled her forehead away from the door and opened her eyes. Makoto could be stubborn. Most of the time it served to be useful. Right now, it was frustrating Suzu to no end. She didn't want to leave him in that room until they made it out. The simple fact that he stayed in there for a month was enough cause for concern. If he didn't leave on his own, Suzu didn't know what would happen. That was what scared her.

Suzu sighed and took a step further away. She was about the give up until she remembered something. She came up to the door and placed a hand on the doorknob. Her soft voice echoed in the vacant hallway, "Hey, Makoto…? You remember when our parents left the country on a business trip? You remember what you did that night?"

Suzu waited patiently. If she couldn't encourage him to come out, she had to appeal to the one side of him that he took pride on. She waited in silence, tapping her foot against the carpet. Then she heard his broken voice eke out from the other side of the door.

"W-what are you getting at?"

Suzu inwardly smiled, "What did you do that night?"

Another long pause followed her question. A curdling sense of worry rose in her chest. For a second, she thought he had retreated back until he spoke again.

"I…I made dinner?" he asked. Suzu nodded even if he couldn't see it.

"That's right. You did. Why did you do that?" she asked. She couldn't force her answers on him. He had to find his reasons on his own. Otherwise, he would never muster his strength. She listened intently for his answer.

"Well…I…I had to take care of you," he said.

"Yes, you did. It's probably one of the things your better at. Why is that?" she asked again. On the other side of the door, she heard small, almost silent footsteps coming closer. Relief flooded her chest as she heard the doorknob rattle and twist in her hand. The door cracked open and Suzu peered inside.

Her brother looked at her through the crack of the door. His short black hair was disheveled and messy. His dark brown eyes had bags under it and the whites of his eyes were tinged red. He still wore the beginner armor over his blue shirt. He looked ragged but Suzu couldn't blame him for it.

"Because I…I care about you," he said. Suzu nodded and smiled brightly.

"You're my older brother. You always took care of me, even when we were kids. Right now, where we are, I need you now more than ever." Suzu said. Makoto backed away from the door and walked out of sight. Suzu took her chance and pushed the door open.

The inside of Makoto's room was barren. Aside from a small desk with a vase of flowers, his bed, and a bookshelf, there wasn't much in the way of decoration. Makoto was standing at the only window in the room, looking down at the crowds of players going on about their day. Many of them wore similar armor Suzu did, a metal chest plate along with metal boots and bracers. Everybody was moving on except for him.

Suzu took a few tentative steps inside. Makoto's back was to her. She came up to him and patted him on the back, "It doesn't feel right to leave you here, Makoto. You're scared, I get that. To be honest, I'm scared too. Everyone is. You're not alone. You'll never be alone because I'm going to be next to you every step of the way until we get out of this."

"Suzu…I don't want you to go out there. I don't want you to end up like…" Makoto couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, but Suzu knew exactly who he was referring to, the thousands of players who have already died. She came to his side and joined him in looking out the window.

"It's not going to come to that. Everyone was in a panic. Nobody knew what they were doing. But now we do. People are organizing. We have people forming teams and information networks. Hell, did you even know there are people handing out guides to this game for free?" Suzu asked. She reached out to the window and threw it open. A cool air filled the dreary room. Suzu jumped up and sat down on the window sill, holding her hand out to the expansive city.

"Everyone out there is doing the same thing we are. We're not a bunch of petrified kids anymore. We have a fighting chance now," she said. Makoto poked his head out the window, breathing in the fresh air.

"So…I can't just stay in here?" he asked. Suzu didn't fail to notice the beginnings of a smile on his lips. Suzu looked out at the window. From their vantage point, Suzu could see the plaza where Kayaba made his announcement just over a month ago. Back then, the shock and despair had stopped so many people from thinking clearly. Her brother was one of them. She wouldn't let him sink back into his room. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Nope. You can't protect me from in here, can you?" she asked. Makoto placed a hand over his face, releasing a shaky breath. Suzu placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking it, "C'mon, Saito. I'm not moving out of this room until you do."

"Don't call me by my username," Makoto said through his fingers. He pulled his hand away and sighed. A moment passed before he slowly nodded.

"Fine…fine…I'll go out there." he said. Suzu pumped her fist and hopped off the window sill, patting Makoto on the back.

"Now that's the Makoto I know. C'mon, I'll introduce you to the gang," she said.

"A little late for that."

Both Makoto and Suzu turned to the door. A young man with combed brown hair and a pair of oval glasses was standing at the doorway. He wore a full array of leather armor over a set of brown clothing. His grey eyes gave them both a look of contemplation before he stepped in with a hand outstretched.

"My name is Orwell. I guess you can consider me the Gilded Eagle's tactician," he said. Makoto took a step forward and took Orwell's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Uhh…Saito…I guess," he said, sparing a glance at Suzu. Orwell chuckled lightly a waved away his uncertainty.

"Don't worry so much. Out there, everyone calls each other by their username. If you don't want to use your real name, that's fine," he said. He turned to Suzu and gave a polite nod.

"We were getting worried down there, Sybelle. So I elected to come up here myself," he said. Suddenly, a bellowing laugh echoed from down the hall, making Orwell rub his eyes with a grimace. A large man suddenly peeked into the doorway. His fiery red hair and goatee made him stand out in the otherwise dark hall. Out of all them, he appeared to be the oldest with his wide face and creases on his forehead and eyes.

He took one large step inside, his heavy steel armor making the floor creak underneath his weight. He looked at Orwell and slapped him on the back, nearly knocking Orwell off his feet.

"Typical Orwell. Always trying to take the credit. Really, we all wanted to make sure you were okay. Staying cooped up in one place for so long makes a man restless," he said. Orwell adjusted his glasses and pointed his thumb behind him.

"That's Kreuger. He's our muscle. He's…well he's loud. In more ways than one," he said. Kreuger snickered and approached Makoto, holding out a large hand. Makoto hesitantly took it and hissed as Kreuger practically crushed his hand in his grip.

"These guys are my good friends. We got together not long ago and formed the Gilded Eagles. You can trust them, Makoto. They saved my life several times now," Suzu said. In truth, the guild was unofficial. According to the information brokers, guilds couldn't be formed until a quest on the third floor was completed. But that didn't stop people from teaming up anyways.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister…I'll try to take it from here," Makoto said with a reserved, fragile smile. Kreuger laughed and smacked Orwell on the back again, much to his annoyance.

"Hear that, Orwell? She doesn't need you to stick with her anymore," he said. A faint blush colored Orwell's cheeks as he rubbed his arm. His weak scowl only served to make Kreuger laugh even more.

"It's not like that, Kreuger. I have to talk with her, she's the guild leader!" he said. Kreuger gave an exaggerated nod, as if to say he believed every word Orwell said. Suzu turned to Makoto and motioned towards the door.

"Sabine is here too. You talked with her yesterday, right?" Suzu asked. Makoto nodded and, to Suzu's surprise, smiled a little wider. He looked up and past the three of them.

"Yeah…to be honest. She helped me a lot. I didn't know her that well, but…she did me a favor," he said. Suzu raised a brow and followed his gaze to the doorframe. What she saw nearly knocked the breath out of her.

Sabine was standing in the doorway holding a plate with a large cake. Numerous candles flickered from its top, surrounded by sprinkles and icing. The whole cake was beautifully decorated with swirls and patterns given painstaking detail on its surface. Sabine took a few steps inside, holding the cake out to Suzu.

Makoto wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pushing her closer to the cake. Despite his dreary mood until now, he was trying his best to appear enthusiastic. Even his dull eyes had some spark return to them as he spoke, "Happy birthday, sis."

Suzu was at a loss for words. Seeing the cake in front of her, being in the middle of a bunch of smiling faces, she couldn't stop herself from sharing in their delight, "H-how did you…how did you pull this off?"

"...You think because I shut myself in my room, that I'd forget about your birthday, you little weirdo?" he asked. Suzu tore her eyes away from the cake and looked up at Makoto. She was touched. Even though her brother had been torturing himself for the past month, he went out of his way to do something for her birthday.

"Makoto told me about your birthday yesterday. He asked me if I could make a cake for you. It was the least I could do. You're our leader after all," Sabine said. She set the cake down on the desk and pulled out a knife, cutting a few slices and setting them on ornate plates. She passed out a piece to each person before taking one of her own.

"Makoto…were you planning this from the start?" Suzu asked after trying her slice. The sweet taste left her wanting more as she took another bite. Makoto sat down on his bed, a tired smile on his lips.

"Honestly…no. It just kind of hit me. I couldn't force myself to leave this room…but I didn't want your birthday to go by without doing anything. Even if I wouldn't be there, I wanted to at least know that someone was there for you on your special day," he said. Suzu couldn't stop herself from lightly punching him in the arm.

"You idiot. Do you think I would have let this happen without you being there?!" she asked with a lighthearted grin. Makoto returned her gesture and looked down at his plate, eating his cake in silence. The day passed slowly as the five enjoyed their cake. The guild talked and laughed together as the sun slowly set to give way to the beautiful night sky. Even though the cake was gone, the guild stayed in Makoto's room.

"Tomorrow, we need to focus on building up our reputation. Word of mouth is better than anything we can advertise," Sabine remarked from her place near the desk. Makoto stood next to the window sill, watching in silence as the guild talked about their business.

"Definitely a good idea. If we have the numbers, we'll be able to contribute to the frontlines that much sooner," Suzu said. Across the room, Orwell leaned back against the wall.

"However, we also have to put a focus on our equipment. Once we reach the second floor, there's no telling what may show up. I suggest we take a more financial approach and build up our Col for time being. It never hurts to have too much money," he stated. Kreuger, who was the only one sitting on the floor, pounded his fist into his palm.

"I'll keep a lookout for any quests we can complete that'll earn us some decent equipment. Hell, I'll even check the second floor myself." He said.

"Good call. Just be careful, okay? The frontlines can be dangerous, but profitable. If you find any good grinding spots, let us know," Suzu said. Kreuger crossed his arms and smiled wide enough for his teeth to be in full view.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, chief!" he proclaimed. Suzu looked out the window and unintentionally let a yawn go. Makoto looked over to her and gave her a small smirk.

"Tired?" he asked. Suzu nodded slowly, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Been an interesting day…I can say that much," she said. Sabine picked up the plates and stacked them neatly on top of one another.

"I suppose we'd best get some rest. We much to do in the morning." She said as she shooed the other boys out of the room. She stopped outside the hall and looked back at the two siblings, "I'll talk to you two tomorrow. Have a good night."

Sabine walked out, but her voice still lingered as she spoke, "Thank you for providing the cake, Kreuger. It was very thoughtful."

"H-Hey! That needed to be between us!" they heard him shout.

"And it is. I'm just saying it very loudly."

Suzu snickered under her breath. She turned to Makoto and rose from his bed, stretching her arms as she spoke, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'm…I'm fine, Suzu. You don't need to worry about me, so much," Makoto said with a wry smile. Suzu rolled her eyes and stood on the other side of the window sill. There was something she wanted to ask him. It was very important to both of their safety. The only problem was that she wasn't sure how he would take it.

"I know; I just wanted to ask you something, okay? This is a big place so we need to be able to know where we are at all times," she said. She tented her fingers together, looking out at the lantern-lit streets. A few players were still out walking. It didn't take long before she saw Sabine, Orwell, and Kreuger walk out into the street before going their separate ways. Suzu took a deep breath and stared Makoto dead in the eye.

"I need you to marry me."

Makoto's smile dropped like a rock. Seconds of baffled silence passed before Makoto began waving his arms adamantly and taking a step back.

"H-Hold on, now! We're treading some very disturbing water, here!" he shouted. Suzu pouted and raised her fist before dropping it limply at her side.

"Idiot! It's for practical purposes," she said. Makoto continued to wave his hands.

"Yeah, cause when my sister asks me to marry her, I definitely think it's for practical purposes," he said sarcastically. Suzu planted a palm against her face before removing it and opening her menu.

"Look, in SAO, if two people are married, they can keep track of one another where ever they are. They can also share inventory space and take stuff out whenever they want," Suzu explained. Her finger hovered over the marriage option. She peeked over her menu to Makoto, "You're going to need better equipment than what you have. And I think it'd help us breathe easier if we can constantly monitor each other's status."

Makoto rubbed his temples. Suzu could tell just by the look on his face how taken aback he was by the idea. Really, if it was between two people who trusted each other implicitly, marriage was a very practical thing to do. But she knew the context behind the option was what was freaking him out. Makoto huffed and lightly slapped his cheeks.

"Alright, alright, fine. But we never bring this up, got it?" he said. Suzu pressed the marriage option and a window popped up in front of Makoto. He swallowed and pressed 'yes'. Another small message appeared for both of them congratulating them before Suzu saw their inventories merge together.

"This…never leaves this room," Makoto said. A glow caught his attention. He looked down at his hand to see a ring materialize on his finger, "Of course…why wouldn't it give me a ring?"

Suzu inspected her own ring before shrugging and looking out the window. The clock at the bottom left of her vision told her it was nearly midnight. She stretched her arms again and headed towards the door.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to take you training. If you're going to be one of the Gilded Eagles, you need to learn how to defend yourself," she said. She didn't fail to notice the worried look on Makoto's face, "I'm not throwing you into the deep end. We'll start small and I'll be with you every step of the way. So don't worry."

With that, Suzu left the room. Makoto turned back to the window, propping his elbow one the sill and cupping his cheek. There was a whole world out there he hadn't seen. It was larger than anything he could imagine. The feeling of finally going out there, both intrigued and terrified him. He had to step out of safety and into the great unknown. There was no way he couldn't be scared by that.

But he was certain he could try. As long as his sister was there next to him, he'd try as hard as he could.

...

"How wonderful. She and the others…so warm and so loving…" the cloaked figure told himself. He had watched the window sill from a nearby alley, his grin growing wider as he listened in on their conversation. The brother and sister, trapped in a death game and sworn to protect one another, there was nothing more beautiful than that.

He hugged himself tightly. He could feel their determination warm his body. This world was amazing. So many people brought together and fighting as one. How could anyone think this was a nightmare? If anything, this was what everyone needed. Everyone needed to experience this world. They were safe here, they became strong here. A world like this one didn't need to be beaten, it needed to be nurtured.

"The strength they exude is so amazing. How can they hate this world? It's brought out the best in everyone!" he said. He calmly walked away from the hotel, clasping his hands together. His eyes grew dark with every word he said.

"Thank you…thank you so much for this gift."


	2. Start the Fire

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the support you guys have given me. It gives me the warm fuzzies inside. So without further ado, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Start the Fire<p>

_January 15, 2023_

_Aincrad – Floor 11_

"It's been two hours already. I'm getting worried," the boy next to Makoto said. He shifted his eyes towards the young boy and shrugged. The boy, Rembrandt, squirmed in the scale armor he wore. The pair sat on a mound of rubble of what used to be a stone pillar. White marble bricks were laid out in the wet grass in front of them, leading to the mouth of an ancient temple ruin, where Suzu and her team had ventured. The soft glow of a nearby fireplace lit up the forest clearing they were in. The crackling of the fire echoed in the otherwise silent forest.

Off to their right, another member of the Gilded Eagles threw her arms up into the air with a holler. She collected the cards from the stone slab in front of her and began distributing them between herself and the last two members of their group, Micaela and Proctor.

"They're fine, Rembrandt. I'm looking at their health right now. Green across the board," Makoto said. He kept his eyes on the four health bars underneath his. Each one belonged to the four original members of the Gilded Eagles. It was Suzu's idea to form a party of five and leave one person behind so that they could keep an eye on their status and charge in with reinforcements if the need arose.

"I know…I just…it's nerve wracking to be sitting here waiting while Sybelle and the others are down there," Rembrandt pointed at the ground beneath them. Makoto pulled himself up and offered his hand to Rembrandt. The young boy took it and pulled himself up, following behind Makoto as they both sat down in front of the fire.

"Yeah, I felt that way too when I first came out here. Don't worry, you learn to trust in them," he said. Makoto grabbed a nearby stick and stoked the raging the fire. The intense glow lit up both their faces.

Makoto spared a glance at Rembrandt to see if his words held their intended effect. He was one of the Gilded Eagles' newest recruits, having joined two weeks ago. His boyish looks and small stature clearly gave away his young age.

"I guess…" he muttered. An arm covered by a long pink sleeve and a steel plated gauntlet wrapped itself around his neck. The girl the arm belonged to snickered.

"Aww…is wittle Wembwandt scawed fow Sabine?" she said with a laugh. Makoto frowned a pointed a finger at the girl.

"Aren't you supposed to be playing cards? Lay off him, Cerise," he said. Cerise was one of the first people recruited into the guild. She had flowing caramel hair that complimented the light freckles on her face. She also wore the sturdiest steel plated armor thanks to her skill as a blacksmith. Even the halberd strapped to her back was of her own making.

"Whatever you say, Saito. But I get the feeling Wembwandt has a crush on our second-in-command," she said with a knowing grin. Rembrandt's ears turned hot as he tried to sputter out an excuse. His fumbling only made Cerise laugh even harder. She slapped him on the back before walking off with her hands on her sides.

"She's been hanging around Kreuger too much," Makoto said, though he couldn't deny Cerise's assumptions. Sabine was very attractive and probably had her share of admirers in both the game and in real life.

He opened his menu and tapped his inventory. He grimaced when he caught sight of the ring around his finger. He still wasn't the least bit comfortable with being married to his sister, but it was practical from time to time. He briefly checked their shared inventory. Nothing new was added aside from some materials and a couple of healing potions. Makoto scrolled lower and tapped one of the items. A hot piece of cinnamon bread materialized in his palm. Makoto broke it in half and held out the other piece to Rembrandt.

"She has a point though…I am a little scared. I mean, why are we all the way out here in the first place?" Rembrandt asked him. Makoto stayed silent, but that was an answer in of itself. Rembrandt took a careful bite of his bread. The sweet, sugary taste filled his palate, "You don't know either?"

"I wish I did. Truth be told, I haven't the slightest clue. Sybelle just said we needed to come here as soon as possible. Well here we are, waiting for her to finish whatever she's doing down there," Makoto said. He gorged himself on his bread. Rembrandt stared down his piece and took another bite.

"Why did she need the entire guild if she was only going to go in with the lieutenants?" he asked. Makoto shrugged. Even if he was Suzu's brother, he knew just about as much as the new recruits did.

"Maybe…no…forget it," he said.

"What? What's wrong?" Rembrandt asked. Makoto casted his eyes upwards. A faint scowl broke through his features.

"It might be because she's worried about the Duskfall Barons," Makoto said. Rembrandt gulped. His hands shivered on their own. Makoto noticed his unease and patted him on the back, "Don't worry. They haven't done anything. They won't do anything. They'll just stomp their feet and cry a little, but they're not stupid enough to try anything."

Rembrandt visibly brightened at his words. Makoto gave him an assured nod. Since his sister was gone along with her lieutenants, it fell to him to watch over the recruits. He had to keep morale up by any means necessary.

Cerise came up from behind and wrapped an arm around the both of them. Her predatory smirk reduced Rembrandt's smile to pieces. Her voice turned ominous. She exchanged glances between the two of them and pulled them toward her.

"But you know…the Barons HAVE been sneaking around as of late. And Sybelle has been asking everyone to stay on the lookout for them. Me thinks there's something brewing between our two guilds," she said.

"That's enough, Cerise. Yeah, we've had a couple of fights with them. But they weren't physical. Nobody's been hurt yet. The Barons can't afford the orange cursor over their heads. They'd have the entire player-base kicking down their door," Makoto said. Cerise rolled her eyes and disappeared again. Makoto made sure she wasn't itching to come back and turned to Rembrandt.

"Nothing's going to happen. Promise," he said. Rembrandt gave him a slow nod. He stood up and walked away towards the mouth of the temple. Makoto eyed the roaring fire. He wasn't entirely sure if he believed in his own words. But he had to say it for their sake. In truth, the Barons were becoming more aggressive. What began as simple insults escalated to weapons being drawn.

The Gilded Eagles and the Duskfall Barons had been feuding over items and grinding spots for nearly a month. At first it was minor disagreements being ended with a compromise, but now the Barons were demanding more than they deserved, sometimes sinking to insults and threats of violence against them. The incessant hostility from the Barons had put everyone on edge. Suzu suffered from the worst of it. She was constantly on edge just on the chance that the Barons would show themselves.

Makoto had hoped for a peaceful resolution between their two guilds. But every time he suggested as much to either Suzu or the Barons, he was quickly shot down. If things continued, he was worried that words would soon give way to weapons.

Makoto pulled out his steel broadsword. The hilt's golden basket design was a snug fit over his hand. The sword was a gift from his sister after he formally joined the Gilded Eagles. He also considered it a graduation present for finally being able to take care of himself in this world even if he was still considered under leveled.

"I don't want it to come to that. I'm stronger now…I finally think I can do this," Makoto whispered to himself. He told himself that every night since he left the suffocating safety of his room. It was a weird thing to do, but it worked.

A rustling noise broke the quiet. Makoto acted on instinct, pointing his sword at the source of the noise. He could barely make out something moving in the forest. The other members noticed the noise too and froze on the spot. Makoto narrowed his eyes and stood up. Keeping his blade leveled, he turned to the recruits and held up an open palm. The recruits nodded and pulled out their weapons, staying in place.

Makoto approached the tree-line. He didn't see the red cursor that signaled a monster or any that would signal another player. He narrowed his eyes and slowly entered the forest. The thick foliage made it difficult to move. Each step was met with uneven terrain and loose dirt. Makoto slid down a steep hill and stopped at the sound of leaves being crushed. It was closer than before.

Makoto's palms were sweating. He steadied his breathing and stopped next to a tree, "H-Hello?"

A pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders. Makoto flailed his sword wildly but felt a strong kick knock his sword out of his hand. Makoto barely caught a glimpse of his attacker before he was shoved against the tree trunk and had a hand pressed against his mouth.

It was a girl he didn't recognize. Her short black hair had two locks tied with thin white ribbons on either side of her face. She wore a green jacket and steel breastplate with a high red collar and red armbands. The detached leggings she wore were the same color of her jacket and ended at her steel plated boots which were stepping on his sword, keeping it out of his reach.

The girl pressed a finger against her lips. Her dark eyes scanned the area around them before landing back on him, "Don't move."

She pulled her hand away, keeping the other on his chest as she surveyed the area again. Makoto looked around them but didn't see what she was so worked up about, "What are you doing? What's going o-"

The girl's hand slapped against his mouth again. She glared at him and shushed him quiet. She went about searching the area. Her free hand dipped into the pouch on her belt, fishing out a throwing pick and holding it at the ready.

Then Makoto heard it. A soft hissing noise filled the air around them. The girl snapped around as a massive black spider pounced into the air. Its curved fangs dripped with poison. The name 'Burrow Black' hovered over its hairy body. The girl reacted instantly. Her pick shot out of her hand and stabbed into one of spider's many red eyes. The hand on Makoto's chest grabbed his armor and yanked them both to the ground as the spider crashed into the tree he was pressed against.

The girl rolled to her feet and threw pick after pick. Each one hit another of its eyes with perfect accuracy. The spider squealed in pain, backing itself against another tree. The girl dashed forward with her dagger in hand and stabbed through its carapace. Red polygons leaked from the wound before the spider bursted into shards of light.

Sheathing her dagger, the girl turned around to face Makoto. He picked himself off the ground and brushed the dirt from his clothes, "Uhh…thanks. I guess I should be more careful out here."

The girl crossed her arms. She kept a stoic face. Makoto rubbed the back of his head, unsure if he should say anything else. The girl came up to him and grabbed him by the collar, practically dragging him with her, "Stay out of the southern forests. Those things are everywhere and when one sees you, it'll call for more."

Makoto wringed himself out of her grip. The girl looked over her shoulder, but said nothing. Makoto raised a brow. He had no idea who this girl was, but she was obviously skilled if she could kill a giant spider with only a few well-aimed picks and a single thrust of her dagger.

"If you want to stay, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," she said in a cold tone. Her brusque tone sent a chill down Makoto's spine. Something told him she wasn't a very approachable person.

"Don't need to tell me twice. I'm just going to be on my way," Makoto said. The girl nodded and watched him leave. Making his way back to the recruits, Makoto sighed.

_I sure know how to make friends…_

The sound of twigs snapping drew his attention behind him. To his surprise, the girl was following him with her arms still crossed. Makoto stopped and turned to face her, "Is…there something you want?"

The girl stopped and reached for the hilt on her belt. Her stoic face gave nothing away but what she was doing made her intent all too clear. Makoto felt his heart skip a beat. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Every muscle in his body tensed up. He reached for his own sword, but his hand touched nothing but air.

_Wait…what? Where's my sword?!_

"You left this," she said. She pulled out his sword and held the hilt out to him. Makoto stared at it and laughed at himself.

"Oh…right. Sorry, I'm a little jumpy," Makoto took his sword back and placed it in its rightful place. He patted his scabbard and held out his hand to the girl, "My name's Saito. Thanks again for saving my skin back there."

The girl watched his hand. She took it in hers and gave it a quick shake, "Sinon."

Makoto let go of her hand. He opened his mouth to say something until a shrill cry rang through the forest.

"SAITO!"

Makoto turned around to see a sickly pale, petite girl run towards them. Her short copper hair flailed wildly. She skidded to a stop in front of them and placed her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"Micaela? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked. The girl tried her hardest to breathe. She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep, ragged breath.

"R-Rembrandt…the B-Barons…they w-won't let him go," she said. Makoto's heart skipped a beat. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword so tight his knuckles turned white. In the back of his mind, he knew they would come, but he refused to believe it. He refused to believe they would do something to Rembrandt.

"We can't waste any time, let's go!" he said. He dashed back to the temple without waiting for a reply. He didn't even know if Micaela was following him. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring the burning of his muscles and the heaving of his chest. The Barons wouldn't do anything. They can't afford to do anything. Makoto repeated that thought to himself over and over again.

The glow of the fire they made soon came into view. Makoto slowed to a crawl and crouched down. Five players in red and black armor were standing in their campsite. Across from Makoto, near the mouth of the temple, Cerise and Proctor stood with their weapons drawn. He could tell from the looks on their faces how nervous they were.

In the center of the campsite was Rembrandt. He was on his knees, his wrist seized by a tall woman with long blonde hair with a red streak running through it. She looked to be in her twenties, the oldest out of any of the other Barons standing around her.

A twisted grin was on her face. She turned to temple entrance and pulled Rembrandt's hand into the air. She waved it at the two recruits mockingly, "He's getting awfully squeamish. When's your leader coming out, hmm?"

When she received no answer, she merely laughed. She turned her attention to the entrance itself and cupped her hand next to her mouth, "Sybelle! Come out and plaaay!"

Makoto heard someone come up from behind him. To his surprise, it was Sinon with Micaela standing further off, shivering in fear.

"Who are they?" Sinon asked. Makoto frowned and faced the woman still toying with Rembrandt.

"The Duskfall Barons. We've been at each other's throats for weeks. They show up almost every time we're out in the field. They always get into fights with us. But…this is the first time they've gotten physical." Makoto said with worry festering in his chest. He pointed at the blonde woman, "That's Aurora. She's one of their higher-leveled players."

Aurora shrugged. She muttered something to the other Barons and nodded with the same disturbing smirk. She cracked her knuckles and grabbed Rembrandt by the wrist again.

"I guess, she's too busy. I'll just play with you until she decides to show herself," Aurora said as she looked down at Rembrandt. Her maniacal grin grew wider as she grabbed one of his fingers, "You want to know something interesting?"

Rembrandt couldn't summon the will to fight back. He couldn't look away from the madness sparkling in Aurora's icy blue eyes. Proctor and Cerise could only watch helplessly. Aurora was surrounded by five other Barons with their weapons drawn and at the ready, just daring them to try and do something.

Aurora leaned closer. She held up his finger between them, "The game slaps you with an orange cursor when you attack another player, riiiight?"

Rembrandt fumbled with his words. The lines on his forehead creased as his eyes widened. Aurora giggled. She titled her head to look at the two other recruits. She licked her full red lips and turned back to him, "Problem is…the game gets real finicky when deciding what is and isn't an attack. For example, if I stab you, sure the game picks it up and I get an orange cursor. But…if I did this!"

Aurora twisted his finger towards the back of his hand. Rembrandt's painful cries of agony shook the forest. Makoto winced and looked down at the ground. Sinon pulled her dagger out of its sheath with an angry scowl. Makoto grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stay put.

"Don't try it," he said. Rembrandt screamed again as Aurora pulled his finger back even further.

"Don't you think it's weird? No orange cursor! No warning message! Not even a slap on the wrist! Isn't that interesting?" Aurora said. She moved even closer to Rembrandt, their faces inches apart, "You're lucky the system prevents the full dose of pain you'd usually get. Still hurts though, doesn't it? Like a knife just shy of tearing through your skin,"

Makoto opened his menu and tapped his friends list. A holographic keyboard appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Sinon whispered in a harsh tone. Makoto glanced at her and sighed.

"Messaging our guild leader. If she doesn't get here in time, Aurora will-," he said. Sinon grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her.

"Walk out in front of them," Sinon said. Makoto stared at her dumbfounded.

"Wh-what?" he asked. Sinon's hard stare never wavered.

"Get their attention. Draw them away from the temple entrance," she said. Makoto raised a brow.

"What are you getting at?' he asked. Sinon frowned. She pointed at the group of Barons. There was no way the two of them could get the upper hand on six people. There was only one thing they could do to save his guild mates.

"Walk out of the bushes with your hands up. Distract them for as long as possible," she explained. Makoto tried to ask her to be more specific, but Sinon turned and disappeared into the forest. Micaela hovered over him, holding her hands close to her chest.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" she mumbled. Makoto rubbed his forehead and rose to his feet.

"I don't have much of a choice. Micaela, stay here. Don't move a muscle," Makoto took hesitant steps into the forest clearing. Every fiber of his being tensed with every inch he walked. Immediately, one of the Barons noticed him and raised his sword at him. Aurora turned around with Rembrandt's wrist still in her hand. Her grin widened.

"Well…I was expecting Sybelle but this will work," she said. She took a step back, letting the other Barons move past her and raise their weapons at Makoto as he raised his arms, "So Saito, care to tell me where you fearless leader is?"

Makoto couldn't bring himself to look away from Rembrandt's terrified face. He forced himself to stay calm and spoke in a low, measured tone, "Aurora…can't say that I'm happy to see you."

"You hurt me. You also ignored my question. That'll cost him," Aurora twisted Rembrandt's finger again. She took pleasure in watching Makoto cringe and hearing Rembrandt's suffering cries. Makoto took a step closer. The blade of one of the Barons pressed against his neck. Makoto swallowed, the sharp blade digging into his flesh as he did. Aurora slid a hand underneath Rembrandt's chin and squeezed his cheeks, "I'll ask again. Where's Sybelle? There's soooo much we have to catch up on."

"Because you two got along so well back on floor eight," Makoto remarked. Aurora shrugged.

"Water under the bridge, forgive and forget, she won that duel fair and square," she said. Makoto could swear a hint of scorn was dripping from her mouth as she said those words. Movement brought his attention to the temple entrance. Sinon sneaked out of the trees and moved towards Cerise and Proctor.

"I don't know where Sybelle is. We just came out here to…see the sights," Makoto said. Aurora chuckled.

"Well you better think of something quick. This kid looks like he's about to piss himself," Aurora looked down at Rembrandt. She took another one of his fingers, playfully squeezing it, "You know, I wonder what would happen if I broke his finger like this. Do you think the game would count that?"

Makoto watched as Sinon whispered to Cerise and Proctor. Nobody else seemed to hear them as the two recruits ran into the temple. Sinon turned her attention to Makoto and she nodded. Makoto gave her a subtle nod in return.

"I think for your sake and his, you shouldn't try," Makoto said. Sinon unsheathed her dagger and calmly sneaked towards Aurora.

"Oh? And why is that? Do you think you can talk me out of doing it?" Aurora asked. Sinon came even closer, raising her dagger up to Aurora's neck. Makoto held his breath. He didn't have the slightest idea how this would turn out. All eyes were on him and Aurora was hiding behind her line of Barons with Sinon's dagger inches from her neck. This would end in a stalemate or a bloodbath. Neither were very attractive outcomes.

Makoto's eyes met Sinon's. Her calm gaze told him all he needed to know. Makoto looked up at Aurora and shrugged, "I don't have to do any talking at all."

Sinon grabbed Aurora by the chin and pressed her dagger against her neck with lightning speed. The sheer shock of Sinon's sudden appearance made Aurora's hands shoot wide open. Rembrandt felt his wrist being freed and immediately scrambled to the safety of the temple.

Aurora's bewildered expression gave way to anger. She looked at Sinon out of the corner of her eye and gritted her teeth, "You little bitch."

The five Barons noticed Sinon and turned their weapons on her. Makoto pulled out his sword and aimed it at their backs. Three of the Barons turned back to face him. Makoto steeled himself. He summoned as much strength as he could. He poured every ounce of intimidation into his voice.

"Call them off, Aurora." He said. Aurora cracked a grin and held up her hands in a shrug.

"They're choice, not mine," Aurora said. Makoto watched each of the three Barons facing him. Their expressions ranged from anger to bloodthirsty. Makoto's mind went blank. Neither side was willing to give an inch. Rembrandt was out of harm's way, but it left both him and Sinon in his place.

"Why do you want to see Sybelle so bad? I thought Barons were past the point of talking with us," Makoto said. Aurora snickered and offered token resistance against Sinon's grip, but she stayed put as if she were toying with girl holding her by the neck.

"Now that simply isn't true! Oh we Barons just love talking and having civil engagements with our fellow guilds. We just pick on the Gilded Eagles because we secretly love you guys. Oh! There I go spilling our secret," Aurora laughed. Makoto glared at her. Aurora wasn't willing to give a straight answer. He expected as much.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Sinon looked over her shoulder. A young girl with short brown hair and a scar on her left cheek was standing amongst a group of other players with their own scowls. Rembrandt was standing next to her, nursing his hand. Makoto relaxed his posture.

"Aurora came by to say hi. But she got a bit carried away with her greetings," Makoto said, pointing at Rembrandt's hand. Suzu glanced at Sinon and pointed at her with a limp finger.

"And who's this?" she asked. Makoto shrugged.

"Does it matter? She has a dagger to Aurora's throat. You always said you wanted someone to do that," Makoto replied. Aurora forced a laugh and craned her neck to see Suzu.

"Sybelle. There you are. The Big Bad Wolf and her army of cubs. We've been looking for you," she said. Suzu placed a hand on her hip with a questioning look on her face.

"What do you want, Aurora?" she asked. Aurora looked back towards Makoto and narrowed her eyes.

"It isn't a question of what I want. It's a question of what _he _wants," she said. Makoto felt another cold blade press into his skin. He heard someone circle around him. Suzu visibly tensed as the man came into Makoto's view. The weathered look on his face and the greying ponytail were all too familiar to all of them.

Suzu pulled out her sword, staring down the man who had her brother at the tip of his sword, "Ulrich…"

Sinon clenched her teeth. She recognized him. He was the same man that she saw talking with the cloaked figure on the second floor. Questions swirled in her mind. Her mind worked tirelessly, trying to figure out how to connect the cloaked man's orders to why Ulrich was here now. Then it hit her. It was over a month ago, but Ulrich's words rang just as clear as the day they were said.

_I understand. I'll start looking immediately. If anyone has it, I'll be sure to…relieve them of it._

Dread sprouted in her chest. That had to be why he was here. What Aurora said earlier seemed to back up that theory. Ulrich wanted something from them. And it was very clear they were willing to go to excessive measures to get it.

Aurora snickered, "Well…well, well, well, well, well, looks like we're in a bit of a spot, doesn't it?"

Sinon's unconscious grip on her Aurora's neck grew tighter. Ulrich regarded each of them with the same amount of apathy. Like they were all nothing but dust to him. Finally, he stopped at Sybelle and muttered in a cold, emotionless tone, "Yours for mine."

Three simple words. But it was enough for Suzu to get the picture. Suzu came to Sinon's side and grabbed her arm, "Let her go. We don't get anything from killing her."

Sinon growled. None of it felt right. She had just enough information to know something was wrong, but not enough to know what. She wanted to press Ulrich for more information, but she lost her leverage. She didn't want Saito's life to be in danger because of her insistence.

With a reluctant huff, Sinon let Aurora go. The older woman sighed and rolled her shoulders. Ulrich grabbed Makoto by the back of his neck and nearly threw him towards Suzu. The Barons lined up next to him in smooth formation as they sheathed their weapons.

"Sybelle, I'd hate for an accident to happen between us so let me make this abundantly clear," Ulrich took a step towards her. Suzu met him at the center between their two guilds. Ulrich looked down at the shorter girl, every word coming out coarse and grave "Where is the coat?"

"Can't say that I have it. If you were hoping to snatch it out of my hands the second I came out, well…you're shit out of luck. There was nothing in there except mobs and a handful of Col. Hardly worth the effort," Suzu said. Sinon watched the two stare each other down. All this effort just for a coat? There were a handful of rare items strewn about the floors of Aincrad, but she'd never seen someone go to such lengths for one of them.

"And how do I know you're not lying to me?" Ulrich asked with the same apathetic tone. Suzu shrugged.

"You can't know. You'll just have to take my word for it. Or if you want, you can go down the temple yourself and look for it. I don't care either way," Suzu looked back at her guild then at him, "Is this all you wanted to know? 'Cause we have places to be and I don't want my time wasted."

Ulrich's intense gaze bored into her, but Suzu didn't move a muscle. She raised a brow, waiting for him to say something. Silence was all that she was given. She crossed her arms and leaned slightly forward, "If you're going to stare at me like that, at least take me out to dinner first."

Ulrich scrunched his nose at her remark. He took another step towards her, "If you say you don't have it then I'll take your word for it. But next time, it would be in your best interest to stay out of our way if you want to avoid a fight. If you don't…I hope you won't disappoint me."

A sharp whistle rang through the forest. The Barons stood straight and followed Ulrich into the woods until they disappeared from sight. Suzu kept her feet planted on the ground and looked over her shoulder with a grin, "Piece of cake."

Makoto relaxed, letting a small laugh escape his lips, "That was a little too close for comfort."

Suzu opened her menu and scrolled through her inventory. At the top of the list was the prize they came for. She spent a lot of money and time discovering its whereabouts. Part of her was worried she'd find nothing, but all her fears went unfounded. She tapped the item and read its description.

_Macabre Coat_

_A coat birthed by unknown means. Its previous owner has been obscured by time though some speculate that there was no previous owner to begin with. When whole, it tears life asunder._

"Huh, sounds ominous," Suzu said. She equipped the coat and was immediately bathed in white light before fading. The coat was a deep shade of blue, its coattails reaching all the way to her boots. The front was open, leaving her armor in plain view. The material was smooth and cool to the touch. Two faded patterns were on the coat's wrists, but Suzu couldn't make out what it was. She reached behind her back and felt the hood hanging between her shoulders. With a satisfied smirk, she ran her fingers along the pitch-black lapels, "Not bad…not bad at all."

"That's what you came to get? You called everyone here for a coat?" Makoto asked. Suzu checked the stats of the coat and shot him a smug grin.

"Plus five to agility and strength. I'd say that's worth it," she said. She shut her menu and noticed Sinon standing off in the distance with her arms crossed. If she helped Makoto deal with their Baron problem, she was someone Suzu could trust.

Suzu approached the silent girl and held out her hand. The other members of the Gilded Eagles surrounded her, each offering their own thanks. Sinon's eyes jumped from one person to another. Seeing so many people around speaking at one her took her off-guard. The sound of someone clearing her throat brought her attention forward.

"Name's Sybelle. I'm the leader of our little entourage here. Thanks for helping us out back there," she said. Sinon gave Suzu's hand a brief shake.

"Pretty gutsy putting a knife to Aurora's neck like that. You can bet that she won't forget that any time soon, hah!" Kreuger said with a hand raised and ready to smack Sinon on the shoulder. Orwell caught his arm mid-swing and pulled it back.

"Not everyone likes your gestures of solidarity, Kreuger. I suggest you restrain yourself when you're handling matters involving strangers," Orwell said. Kreuger huffed and pulled his arm out of Orwell's grip.

"Aaaanyways, thanks for the assist. Wasn't sure what would happen if Saito were out by his lonesome. The Gilded Eagles owe you," Sybelle said. Sinon gave her a polite bow.

"Think nothing of it. If everything is fine now, I should really get going," Sinon said. Suzu nodded walked backwards while giving a wave.

"Anytime you're on floor eleven, look us up. Always good to see a friendly face," she said. She turned and led her guild back into the woods, all except for Makoto. He crossed his arms and watched Sinon carefully. There was no doubt that she could hold her own. And the fact that she didn't hesitate to hold Aurora hostage like that spoke volumes of her bravery. He wasn't anywhere close to a leadership position in the Gilded Eagles. But it didn't mean he couldn't act on their behalf.

"Hey Sinon, you handled yourself pretty well. The Gilded Eagles is still a little small compared to other guilds, but we take care of our own. So I wanted to ask if you were willing to join us. I'm sure Sybelle would be grateful for the extra help," Makoto said. Sinon paused. With a low sigh she shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass. I prefer being a solo player," she said.

"I understand. Still, if you're ever in the area, feel free to swing by. As far as I'm concerned, you're a friend of the Gilded Eagles and a friend to me," Makoto said. Sinon let a small giggle leave her lips as she turned away. Makoto laughed himself.

_Huh…She should smile more often…_

"Well, I got to get going. See you around, Sinon," Makoto said. The two waved each other their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. Makoto hurried to catch up with his guild and stopped next to his sister.

"Good thing she was around. The Barons probably would have gotten what they wanted if she wasn't," Makoto commented. Suzu inwardly frowned. The Barons very clearly wanted the same thing she did. She was worried it would come to that. Now she had to be sure she was the first one to know about any rare items that were spread across Aincrad.

_I might need to pay Rune another visit…emphasis on the pay._

"Even if she wasn't…I wouldn't let it come to that. I know how to handle these idiots," Suzu said. The pair exchanged glances. Suzu gave a lame shrug, "What?"

"Don't you think it'd be a better idea to get rid of them another way? You know, instead of fighting them every single time like you always do? I'm starting to get worried that it'll get worse," Makoto said. Behind them, Cerise scoffed.

"You know that's impossible, right? Everyone is out for themselves right now, even the Aincrad Liberation Squad wants nothing to do with other people," she said. Orwell adjusted his glasses and shrugged.

"So the Gilded Eagles gather enough clout to organize an actual government. Otherwise, we're not getting anywhere in terms of a civilized society. Let's face it, at the rate we're going, we're going to be stuck in this game for a long time," Orwell said. Everyone fell silent. Makoto looked down at the ground, a slight grimace on his face.

A long time? They were going to be stuck in a game of life and death for a long time? Makoto found it hard to believe but Orwell was right. Two months had passed and they barely made it one tenth of the way through the game with over 2,000 deaths. It could take them a year or more to finally get back to the real world. A year of his life gone because of Kayaba's twisted fantasies.

What would happen then? His school life, his friends in the real world, his future were all lost to him with every day that passed. Kayaba disrupted the lives of ten thousand people for who knows what. That simple fact was enough for Makoto to resent him. Kayaba singlehandedly killed thousands of people for his amusement. Makoto could never forgive him for that.

"We won't." All eyes turned to Suzu as she said those words. The look of determination on her face was unmistakable. The flaming intensity in her eyes looked at each member of the Gilded Eagles before she stopped at her brother, "I give you my word that I'll do everything in my power to get you all home. All I need from you guys is to keep fighting with everything you have to the bitter end. We won't let this game beat us, no matter what. I'll give up every piece of myself before I let that happen."

Everyone exchanged glances with one another. Sabine smiled and gave Suzu a gracious nod. Kreuger crossed his arms and gave another of his trademark bellowing laughs. Makoto could see all the other members lift their heads high and patting one another on the shoulder. A proud feeling rose up in his chest. His own little sister was taking up a lot of responsibility. She wasn't afraid to take charge and take care of people she never met before. He couldn't help but admire her for that.

Makoto felt his own resolve cement itself. If his sister was willing to lay her life down for others, he wouldn't hesitate anymore. He wasn't going to cower in his room anymore. He had a duty as a person and a brother to take care of people. Even if he was weaker than she was, he would put in everything he had. It would have been an insult to those who had died to do anything less.

_To the bitter end, huh? As long as I'm still alive, I won't let it get that far._

_..._

"They have it," Ulrich said. Both of them stared out over the glistening lake. A cold wind swept over the forest, but neither man shivered. The cloaked figure next to him placed a hand over his eyes and sighed. A sadistic grin spread over his face.

"I figured as much. Sybelle you nosy little girl." The figure said. He pulled his hand away and faced Ulrich. The shining in his eyes pierced through the darkness that shrouded his face, "She has a brother...doesn't she?"

Ulrich nodded. The figure tapped a finger against his cold lips and pulled out a dagger from his belt, "Such a lethal weapon, her brother. He may not even realize it. So, I suppose the only honorable thing to do is to show him. Show him he's nothing but a weapon to use against her. A weapon against the Big Bad Wolf."

The figure pressed the knife's blade against Ulrich's stomach. Ulrich didn't flinch.

"A twist of the knife is all it will take. The girl's bonds will be her undoing. Make sure of it. I want her groveling at my feet for forgiveness," the figure said. Ulrich gave him a respectful bow.

"As you command," he said. The figure sheathed his dagger and nodded. He pushed past Ulrich and cupped his cheeks as he walked away. The games were just starting and he could feel his body overflowing with excitement. He was so happy he could almost explode. All he needed to do was knock down one piece and the rest would follow.

"Ahhh...attachments are such poison."

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact: I tried to base Sinon's physical description off her appearance in the Hollow Fragment game. Also a fun fact, it was admittedly pretty hard to describe. <strong>


	3. To the Bitter End

**Hello everyone. Meant to get this out sooner, but college finals have a way of making me miserable. But woes aside, have a chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: To the Bitter End<p>

_January 31__st__, 2023_

_Floor 11 – Taft_

Makoto scrolled through the menu in front of him. Everything from a plain sandwich to an elaborate cuisine was up for sale. The food the NPC's made wasn't terribly expensive, but he still wished they could have a bit more flavor in it. Settling for a plate of seared boar meat, he paid the right amount of Col and looked for a seat.

It had been noon around the time he left the guild from their temporary base on Taft to grind on his own. For some odd reason, most of the members didn't even acknowledge his departure. Kreuger and Sabine bid him farewell as usual, but the others almost didn't even notice he was there. They were either focused on their weapons or staring at nothing.

In fact, the past few days had been getting more and more tense. Where there used to be an air of camaraderie between them, now there was no warmth or joking fun. Makoto had tried to strike up a conversation with Rembrandt or Cerise, but neither of them looked to be in the mood. Micaela and Proctor were equally disinterested. Almost as if a heavy dark cloud had fallen over all of them. Even Suzu didn't pay much attention to him.

_She left me all alone…I think I might cry._

Makoto snickered to himself and looked for a seat. It was evening so a lot of players were sitting at the tables enjoying their dinner. Even if they were stuck in a game, people's schedules didn't change all that much. The clamor of the players chatting with one another was unrelenting as he weaved through the aisles of tables. Most of the tables were full already as Makoto moved from one end of the room to the other.

_It's like being a first-year all over again…_

Makoto caught a familiar green jacket. Sinon was sitting in the corner of the room with a bowl of soup. She was looking at the window, casually stirring her soup with a spoon. Makoto shrugged and made his way over to her. Even if their conversations mostly consisted of long silence and the occasional greeting, she was still good company.

"Hello again." he greeted her. Sinon looked away from the window to him and offered a slight nod. Makoto sat down across from her and dug into his food. The sweet and savory taste of the meat made a slight smile form on his face. Sometimes, it amazed him how the NerveGear was able to recreate tastes from lines of code. Suzu had once gone off on a tangent about it back in the real world.

Makoto frowned. That was nearly three months ago. Three months since they last saw their home or their parents. Suzu sometimes asked him what they were doing back out in the real world. He always tried to console her by telling her they'd be right next to her bed, waiting for their gamer extraordinaire of a daughter to drag her brother out of the fire. She looked like she believed him. But now, running a guild was taking its toll on her. She always looked tired and stressed. He caught her sleeping on her desk more than once. Her attitude had been getting more agitated as well, with the two of them getting into more and more fights. Makoto couldn't help but worry about her.

"I need to keep an eye on her," Makoto murmured.

"Hm?" Sinon said. Makoto looked up to her and waved a hand.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just…guild troubles," he said. Sinon took a sip of her soup and nodded.

"I remember. You're in charge of the recruits, right?" she said. Makoto shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…not officially. I'm a…I guess a trainee in a way. I'm still level nine. Everyone else is at the better part of twenty," he said. Unexpectedly, Sinon gave him a look of surprise.

"You're level nine, but you were in the forests on floor 11?" she asked. Makoto nodded. She had a point. At the level he was at, walking around the wilderness of floor 11 was near suicide.

"Yeah…I'm under leveled I know. But I manage. Any monsters show up, my little sister told me I'm supposed to hide. I've gotten real good at it, at least," Makoto explained. Sinon stared at him for a moment before replying with a small grin.

"You little sister tells you what to do?" she said. Makoto frowned and propped a hand against his cheek.

"Well when you say it like that of course it sounds humiliating," he said. Despite his grievance, he found himself laughing. He snuck a glance at Sinon. She was still smiling as she took a spoonful of her soup.

_Yeah, she definitely needs to smile more._

He looked down at his meal and picked at it with a fork. A smile crossed his face as he thought back on the past few months, "She pretty much tells everyone what to do. Ever since we got stuck in this game, she's become more independent. Taking charge of an entire group of people and managing a guild all on her own… it takes a certain dedication to pull that off."

The two enjoyed the rest of their meal in silence. Little by little, players began to filter out of the diner. Makoto finished his food and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to dip into the horizon. He could probably get some last minute grinding in before going to bed.

"Well, I'm going to head off now. Nice chatting with you, Sinon. Let's do it again sometime," Makoto said as he turned to her. Sinon gave him a curt nod. Just before Makoto could rise from his seat, a ringing sounded in his head along with his message indicator flashing.

_Guess I'll pass on the grinding…again, _Makoto thought as he opened his menu. To his surprise, it wasn't Suzu who sent the message, but Orwell. He opened the message and read through its contents.

_Saito, _

_Sybelle rang me up not too long ago. Apparently, she wants to have a meeting about our current relationship (if you can call it that) with the Duskfall Barons. I don't know why, but she wanted you to be there specifically. We're meeting up at the forests just outside Taft. Get here as soon as you can._

_With regards,_

_Orwell_

"Prim and proper even when writing a message. That's Orwell for you," Makoto said to himself as he got up. He couldn't deny it as strange though. Like Orwell said, he hadn't the slightest clue why Suzu wanted him there. He wasn't any good with negotiating and if she was expecting a fight, the decision to bring him along was even worse.

Makoto shook his head clear. Whatever it was, it was important. He couldn't waste any time worrying about the specifics. Makoto gave Sinon a small wave goodbye, "Guess I'm back on the clock. Take care of yourself, Sinon."

"Goodbye, Saito," Sinon said with a friendly nod. Makoto exited the diner and made his way to the forests outside Taft. Leaving the city gates, he broke into a light jog until he made it to the forests.

The clattering of branches overhead synced with the crunch of dead leaves under his foot. Makoto walked at a leisurely pace in the forest, taking care to use his Search skill every so often in case any monsters snuck up on him.

He came to a stop. Something tugged at his chest. Like a kernel of unease spreading through his body. Maybe it was his nerves, but the restless feeling made it difficult to ignore. He opened his menu again and re-read Orwell's message. Something about it felt wrong to him. He read it again, paying careful attention to each word.

_We're meeting up at the forests just outside Taft. Get here as soon as you can._

Makoto felt something fester in his chest. Why go into the forest to talk? They could have just as easily talked in the town where it would be safer. Was Suzu worried about someone overhearing them? And if so, why?

_Maybe I'm just overthinking it…_

Makoto continued walking through the forest, listening intently for any sign of his sister. He walked for what felt like hours, growing more and more anxious with each step. He walked for the longest time and still couldn't find anyone.

"Where the hell is she? I know she can be a little slow when it comes to meetings but this is pushing it," Makoto muttered. He stroked his chin absent-mindedly, trying to think of a way to reach her, "Oh wait…we're married…I should be able to see where she is on the map. I never thought I see the day where this became useful."

Makoto chuckled to himself as he pulled up his menu. He tapped on his map and quickly found her location.

Then everything stopped.

Makoto's grin fell. A frigid chill consumed his rapidly beating heart. Fear wrapped around his neck, strangling every bit of air from his lungs. His eyes couldn't tear itself away from his sister's health.

It was in the red.

Makoto couldn't think. His body moved entirely on its own. He ran. He ran as fast as he legs could carry him, Suzu's health flashing before his eyes at every step. Nothing mattered. Nothing except her. He needed to find her. He needed to protect her. He made a promise and it wasn't worth a damn if he couldn't keep it.

Makoto was so focused on his sister's health that he failed to notice the figure bursting from the bushes. It tackled him into the ground, arms gripped around his waist. Makoto thrashed against his assailant until a heavy, menacing hiss came from above.

Makoto looked down at the figure. He recognized her. It was Cerise. She looked up and scrambled to her feet, pulling him up and back to the ground as something swiped at where he had been.

He looked behind him to see what it was. The name 'Burrow Black' hovered over its body. Its fangs flickered as it moved ever so slowly towards them, giving off a bone-chilling hiss.

"Cerise…what…what's going on?! What happened to my sister!?" Makoto said as he drew his sword. Cerise leveled her spear, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"I-I don't know! I got a message from Orwell telling me to come here. Then these things started attacking me from nowhere!" she said. The spider squealed an ungodly noise and lunged at them, fangs bared to kill. Cerise's spear glowed red as she twirled it around herself and pierced through its exoskeleton. The spider's legs reached out, wrapping themselves around Cerise's body as it fell.

Makoto rushed to her side, swiping at the spider's legs to free her. His sword cracked through the spider's exoskeleton but did almost nothing to its health. The spider squealed again, burying its fang's into Cerise's neck. Cerise could only scream in agony as the spider injected poison into her.

"God damn it let her go!" Makoto clutched his sword in both hands and drove it into the Burrow Black's eyes. The spider screeched and let Cerise go, thrashing on the ground. Makoto pulled Cerise up to her feet, wrapping an arm around her to keep her from falling. Two red holes were glowing on her neck.

"I-I have an antidote crystal. Give me a second," Cerise pulled her menu, clutching her neck as she looked through her menu. Makoto pointed his sword at the spider as it regained its footing. Its red eyes fell on him as it squealed even louder.

Then there was another squeal. Then another. More and more began to echo in the forest until the noise was deafening. Makoto heard the sound of dirt rustling and turned around. Another Burrow Black was crawling out of the ground. More and more spiders began to dig out of the ground, baring their fangs at them. Sinon's words echoed in Makoto's mind.

_Stay out of the southern forests. Those things are everywhere and when one sees you, it'll call for more_

"We need to run…WE NEED TO RUN!" Makoto shouted as he half dragged Cerise through the forest. The Burrow Blacks gave chase, their heavy footsteps catching up to them. Cerise held up her crystal and gave her command. The crystal cracked and shattered in her palm, enveloping her body in a green glow.

"We're okay…we're okay," Makoto said, breaking into a sprint with his arm around Cerise. The heavy footsteps came closer and closer, the squeals echoing in the dense forest.

Makoto felt something tug at his arm as Cerise screamed. She was torn from his arms as she collapsed to the ground. Another Burrow Black popped out from the ground, grabbing Cerise by her legs. Makoto grabbed her arm and pulled, his feet digging into the ground as Cerise tried in vain to kick the spider off.

"I don't want to die! Please, I don't want to die!" Cerise cried. Makoto pulled as hard as he could as Cerise's legs disappeared inside the hole. Makoto knuckles turned white as he used every bit of his strength.

Makoto met Cerise's tear stained eyes. The fear and despair in them reflected like a broken mirror. A single tear fell down her cheek as she clutched Makoto's hand even tighter, "Don't let me go! Please don't!"

A squeal filled the air. Makoto looked up. A Burrow Black launched itself at him and wrapped its legs around him, throwing him to the ground. The last thing he felt was Cerise's hand slipping from his.

"Saito! SAITO!"

Makoto dug his foot underneath the Burrow Black's body and kicked it off him. Then he saw Cerise being dragged into the hole. The last thing he saw was her terrified face before she was dragged into the ground.

A sickening crunch was all that left the hole. Blue shards of light floated into the sky. Makoto lay frozen on the ground, watching every shard glide into the air and disappear. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. The rest of the Burrow Blacks made a clicking noise and retreated, satisfied with their kill. Makoto placed a hand over his face, hoping that was enough to shield him from the image of seeing Cerise being dragged to her death.

A beeping noise interrupted the dead silence of the forest. Makoto pushed his hand away to see a message blinking at him. Soon another popped up followed by another. They all said the same, horrifying thing.

_Kreuger: We're being attacked by the Barons! They set an ambush!_

_Sabine: The Barons tricked us into walking into a trap! DO NOT TRUST ORWELL'S MESSAGE! I REPEAT, DO NOT TRUST ORWELL'S MESSAGE!_

_Rembrandt: ORWELL'S MESSAGE WAS A TRAP! STAY AWAY FROM THE FOREST! THE BARONS ARE PICKING US OFF ONE BY ONE!_

"This isn't happening. This can't be happening," Makoto shakily got to his feet. His legs felt like lead bricks. They were dying. The Barons were killing them all. They really were killing people, "Why…? How can they do this? I-I…I don't… I can't!"

Makoto's legs gave out from under him. He fell back to the ground, staring up at the insultingly beautiful sky. Nothing made sense. His mind went blank. All feeling corroded in his body until nothing was left. He shut his eyes and shook his head violently. There was no way any of this was happening. He refused to believe it.

The soft crunch of grass broke through his thoughts. Makoto opened his eyes and nearly choked from relief. Suzu was standing over him, heavily panting and covered in glowing red gashes, "Get up, Makoto. Come on, get up!"

Suzu pulled him up to his feet, wrapping his arm around her as she walked. Makoto couldn't tear his eyes away from the red marks on her face and body.

"What happened to Cerise? I saw her running around looking for me," Suzu said as she pushed on without stopping. Makoto tore his gaze away from her injuries and looked down at the ground. That was enough of an answer for Suzu.

"Damn it. Damn it! What the hell's going on? I got a message from Orwell that he found out about a rare item and wanted to meet me here. Next thing I know, there's Barons everywhere. I had to use all my healing items just to survive," she said. Makoto grimaced. How did things get so bad? How did everything turn into such a nightmare?

"We have to go. We have to…find the others. We can still get away," Suzu panted. Makoto nodded. Then he felt a numb sensation in his back as his health dropped into the yellow.

"MAKOTO!"

Makoto hunched forward as his breath turned ragged from the shock. Two picks were lodged into his spine. Suzu yanked them out and threw them to the ground. Another pick lodged itself into her arm, dropping her health even lower.

"See what happens when you don't listen?"

Makoto and Suzu turned towards the source of the voice. Ulrich came out of the bushes with a sword in his hand and an orange cursor over his head. Three more Barons followed behind him with their weapons out.

Makoto heard rustling and looked over his shoulder. Aurora walked out with her katana raised and a sick grin on her face.

They were surrounded. They were at their mercy. Ulrich raised his sword at the two as he stepped closer, "You told me you never had the coat and yet here you are wearing it. You insult me, Sybelle. First you lie to me then you continue to take what isn't yours."

"That's real funny…coming from the guy that butchered my guild. What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not care that you just killed actual people?!" Suzu growled.

"Don't try to take the moral high ground, Sybelle. Not after what you did," Ulrich said. He took a step closer, "Give it to me. The coat and the bracers. Now! If you do, I'll be sure to make it quick."

Suzu shook her head and tried to take a step back. Aurora pulled Suzu's sword out of its sheath and tossed it aside. She wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her away. Ulrich's sword moved to Makoto's throat, pressing the blade hard enough for red shards to bleed from his neck.

"Give me the armor or I'll kill your brother right now!" Ulrich shouted. Makoto's health slowly dropped. Suzu's legs flailed helplessly as she scratched Aurora's arms. Ulrich grabbed Makoto by his hair, "You care about him, don't you? Of course you do. You did everything you could to protect him. So why stop now?"

Ulrich yanked Makoto's hair down as he drove his knee into his face. His arm reeled back and he punched Makoto across the jaw, dropping him to the ground. Makoto's under leveled health dropped into the yellow.

"Let him go, Ulrich! He has nothing to do with this!" Suzu cried. Ulrich pulled Makoto up to his knees. A trickle of red light glided from his cheek as he glared at the man standing over him.

"You're right, he doesn't. His death will be unnecessary. So maybe you should do the right thing for once," Ulrich said. He kneeled down to Makoto's level, his eyes narrowing, "I hear losing a sibling is horrific. Watching them perish right in front of you, seeing the life fade from their eyes, it's enough to break anyone."

"I'm going to kill you!" Suzu shouted, her eyes brimming with tears. Ulrich paid her no mind as his sword traced along Makoto's jaw. He pulled his sword away and leaned closer.

"What will your parents think when they see their precious son lying on his bed, blood running down his nose and every trace of life gone?" Ulrich asked. His uncaring voice carried itself through haunted air. Makoto looked Ulrich straight in the eyes and didn't hesitate to spit in his face.

"Go to hell, Ulrich," Makoto growled. Ulrich wiped his face, his lips twisting into a scowl.

"I'll be sure to have good company," Ulrich's sword glowed red. The blade shot forward. Makoto hunched over, red shards shooting out from his back. The hilt of Ulrich's sword pressed against his stomach as he twisted it. Makoto's hearing was drowned out in noise. The vague cries of his sister were rendered into nothing but whispers. His health plunged into the red.

Ulrich looked at the blade passing through Makoto's back then at Suzu, his grin growing wider. He pulled his sword out. He signaled a Baron to grab Makoto and turn him around so that he faced his sister.

Makoto opened his eyes to see tears streaming down Suzu's face. Pain twisted in his chest. His throat constricted to impossible limits, ready to snap. Makoto shook his head, drops of water falling from his cheek to the grass.

"D-Don't look, Suzu. Close your eyes…I don't want you to look,"

Suzu's heart leapt to her throat. Her words came out as a pitiful cry. Ulrich dragged his sword across Makoto's back. He pulled his sword away and faced Suzu, his face betrayed all the malice in his voice, "Last chance. Come on, _Leader_. Make your choice."

Suzu looked up Aurora holding her by the neck then at her brother kneeling in the grass. He wouldn't survive another hit. She wouldn't either. There was no escape for both of them.

"Fine…fine…take the coat," Suzu wept.

"And the bracers," he said. Suzu shook her head.

"I don't have both. Just one. But I know where you can find the other one," Suzu said. Ulrich stayed silent, pointing his sword at Makoto again.

"Where?" he asked. Suzu bowed her head, her eyes disappearing behind her bangs of hair.

"Floor 25. There's a statue in the center of town. On the base, there's a riddle inscribed on it. Supposedly, that points to the other bracer," Suzu said. Ulrich nodded and pulled his sword away.

"Not good enough," he said. Suzu looked up, shock flashing across her face.

"W-What?"

"I said I wanted both bracers. Not a riddle. You didn't hold up your end so why should I hold up mine? Remember…he died because of you. A worthless sacrifice for a worthless bitch," Ulrich placed the blade to Makoto's throat. He looked over his shoulder, relishing the despair on Suzu's face.

Her breath stopped. Everything disappeared except for Makoto. Her best friend. Her family. The best brother she could ever ask for. He didn't deserve to die like this. Not because of her. She'd rather die than let that happen.

So she made up her mind.

Her teary eyes met Makoto's, "Makoto. I want you to promise me. Promise me you'll get out of this game. Promise me you'll survive no matter what."

Makoto's eyes widened. He shook his head adamantly, "No…don't do this to me, Suzu. Don't you dare do this to me!"

Suzu pulled a pick from her belt and jammed it into Aurora's neck. She kicked her off and ran straight for Makoto with fire in her eyes. Ulrich raised his sword up and brought it down.

Suzu tackled Makoto to the ground, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. A searing heat stabbed through her back.

"…Suzu…?"

Suzu buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her tears returned but her smile never wavered.

"Don't worry about me, Makoto…"

Makoto wrapped his arms around her waist. He choked back his tears, holding onto Suzu for dear life.

"B-But…I was supposed to protect you!"

Suzu pulled away slightly, looking at her brother one final time.

"And you did. Now it's my turn to protect you."

"N-No! Suzu, wait!"

"…I know I don't say it enough, but…I love you, big bro."

Suzu's body shined brightly. She buried her face in his chest and gave her last, biggest smile. Makoto held onto her tightly, refusing to let her go.

Her body bursted into beautiful blue shards of light, hovering over Makoto gracefully. The pieces of light glided in the wind and swept up into the sky, joining the stars watching over them.

Makoto didn't move. His arms still stayed where they were, embracing someone who was no longer there. He made no effort to stop his tears from falling. The whole world went dark. He no longer knew where he was.

His sister was gone. There was no bringing her back. The only person who supported him was gone, and his whole world was crashing down.

Nothing.

Nothing was left for him.

Darkness crept up on him. His vision swirled and dimmed until he was left alone. A cold, cruel feeling swallowed his heart. His mind was processing everything yet nothing. All alone, no one there for him, no one to save him, no one to tell him he was okay.

Just him.

All alone.

"Heal!"

Makoto snapped back to reality. The crystal in his face shattered and enveloped his body. The hand that held it pulled away. Sabine was kneeling over him, her face wrought with worry. Makoto's health filled all the way up, but he found no relief.

"S-Suzu…"

He turned over, pushing himself up to his knees. His hands clutched the grass between his fingers as he choked out her name again, "Suzu…"

Sabine already knew what happened. There were no words she could say to make him feel better.

"W-Why…Suzu? I…I need you! Y-You wouldn't just die like this! You can't leave me alone! You can't!"

Makoto pushed away from the ground, staring up at the sky that had taken his sister, "I'm begging you…please, don't go."

Makoto whimpered into the ground, covering his head with his arms. His sobs broke through the quiet night. Sabine came to his side and gently rubbed his back, her own stray tears falling.

Sabine heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Kreuger with a grim look on his face. He stopped next to Sabine and whispered in her ear, "The Barons ran off once they heard us coming. Bunch of fucking cowards."

Sabine nodded her thanks. Kreuger came around Makoto's other side and patted him on his shoulder. He didn't know how much time passed before Sabine and Kreuger helped him up and took him back to the hotel in the dead of night. There, even in the privacy of his room, Makoto quietly wept through the night.


End file.
